Party at Neutron's
Party at Neutron's is the thirteenth episode of season one. Plot Jimmy is going to be left home for the night while his mom and dad go out to see Ducks: the Greatest Musical Ever Made. They make Jimmy promise that he won't anyone over while they're gone. Sheen and Carl turn up to Jimmy's and suggests he hold a party which Jimmy at first refuses. He promised not to hold a party, do any experiments, or space missions. However after pointing out that Betty Quinlan would be likely to come, and Jimmy then recognizes his parents didn't say anything about someone else inviting someone over so he agrees. Sheen and Carl invite basically every kid from school for the party, especially Nick. Cindy and Libby also come to the party (to make catty observations and rude remarks, and there was nothing good on TV). Disaster strikes when Nick becomes bored with the party and when Nick leaves, everybody leaves. Sheen in desperation, tells them all to come to Jimmy's room where he has all sorts of cool stuff. This has the negative effect of making the party spiral into insanity. Soon Nick is flying in Jimmy's jetpack, Cindy is shrinking Carl and Sheen traps two raptors into the broom closet. Jimmy can't stand it anymore and calls the party off, he quickly takes this back as Betty shows up to the party. So the party continues and Jimmy doesn't take much notice that the house is slowly being demolished. Jimmy gets to dance with Betty, which makes Cindy sad for some reason. Sheen says she might be jealous (which she actually is), to which Cindy threatens to hit him. Jimmy comes back to his senses when he gets a phone call from his parents telling him that due to an accident with Hugh, they'll be home in five minutes. Jimmy tries to get everybody to leave but nobody is willing to leave the party. Jimmy comes up with the idea of speeding up time in the house using his time accelerator so the entire party can finish in just a few of seconds. After everybody leaves, it’s a simple manner of cleaning the house, which Jimmy does in a flash and when his parents arrive, he covers it pretty well, at least until Hugh finds the raptors in the closet and gets attacked. Trivia *The dance scene between Jimmy and Betty is a reference to the famous dance scene from the movie Pulp Fiction. **The music itself is similar to the song "You Can Never Tell" by Chuck Berry which plays in the aforementioned scene. *This the first time Nick calls Sheen "Shine". The second time will be in The Incredible Shrinking Town. *The song from "Ducks: The Musical" that Hugh sings is sung to the tune of the Jet Song from West Side Story. *The rewind device is similar to the universal remote control in the 2006 film, Click, as they both involve manipulating time. *For unknown reasons, this episode is unavailable on iTunes. *Before Carl says, "Don't step on me!", three kids are seen doing the repetitive dances from the Peanuts ''franchise.'' Even the music played during the Men Pretending To Be Boys concert sounds like the Peanuts theme song, that plays during that scene. Such dancing is done again in The Eggpire Strikes Back. *Jimmy and Betty's dance is also seen during the opening credits of Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion. *Some of jimmy's past inventions were shown in this episode **Jimmy's rocket (from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) **The Shrink Ray (from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) **Shoebot (from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) **The Mind Reader (from Trading Faces) **The Willie Loman 3000 (from Birth of a Salesman) **The Time Booth (from Time is Money) **The Spy Scope (from Cookie Time) **The Jet Pack (from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) **The Nanobots Flying Saucer (from Safety First) Quotes *'Cindy: '''Why would anyone wanna dance with Nerdtron? I wouldn't dance with him if he were the last person on earth. * '''Sheen': Methinks the lady doth protest too much. *'Cindy': Methinks you better button your yap before I button it for you! (Holds up a fist threatening as Sheen literally buttons his lips) ---- *'Nick' Jimmy tries to clear the party: You can't kick me out. I'm...I'm me. ---- *'Cindy': (about Betty) Who invited "Miss I'm-So-Beautiful-And-Perfect"? ---- *'Jimmy': Well, Mom didn't say anything about Sheen inviting anyone over, so okay. Sheen, uh, I guess it'd be OK if you invited just a few... *'Sheen': Hey Jimmy, could you keep it down over here? (Into two phones) Yeah, you heard me! Party at Neutron's! Call everyone you ever met in your entire life and tell them to get over here right now! I had to think. ---- *'Sheen': This is going to be the greatest night of our lives!!! *'Carl': (in a monotonous tone) Or a horrible night of pain and misery... *'Jimmy': Carl, what'd you says that for? *'Carl': Hey, I calls them as I sees them. (Jumps back on a chair and picks up a phone, smiling like nothing happened.) ---- *'Sheen': Oh, yeah. I always get magicians and dinosaurs mixed up. ---- *'Nick:' Sheen when he's blocking the door: Get out of the way, Shine! *'Sheen': "Sheen"! ---- *'Hugh': Say, I'm gonna hang up my jacket and then I'm gona say more nice things about Jimmy. (He puts his jacket away inside the closet but a dinosaur raptor hands it) (to Judy) Uh, sugar booger? How long have we had a raptor in the closet? *(The raptors come out of the closet and roars) *'Hugh': (screams) *'Judy': James Isaac Neutron! *'Goddard': (whimpers) *'Jimmy': I can fix that! I hope...! *'Hugh' he's being chased by the raptors: Bad dinosaur! Bad! Okay, that's it, out of the house! Ow! Ow! I'm glad you're extinct! You're mean! AAAAAAAAH!!! (the raptors chase Hugh at the end of the episode) ---- *'Sheen': What about games? We could play "Spin-the-Bottle"... (pulls a bottle out and spins it towards Libby) *'Libby': Yeah, or we could play "Spin-Sheen-and hit-him-with-a-bottle"! ---- * Jimmy: Sheen that's a ferocious prehistoric velociraptor! * Sheen: Oh yeah. I always get magicians and dinosaurs mixed up. ---- 113a Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes not on iTunes